Naughty Jack Frost
by ayyyyelmao
Summary: What happens when you catch Jack Frost jerking off...
1. Chapter 1

You had just gotten home from work and were looking forward to seeing Jack. He always waited for you to get home from work. No matter how late. You found that cute. The slightest thought of him made you smile. He makes you so happy.

You decided you wanted to surprise him, so you quietly closed the door and tiptoed to your room. You noticed the door was shut all the way. You didn't think anything of it at the time. You had just set your hand on the doorknob until you heard Jack's voice.

"Oh, fuck. Mmf. Fucking Christ." Jack moaned. You tilted your head to the side confused as you made a puzzled face. You wondered what he was doing even though you already knew the answer. You tried to push the thought aside.

"Oh my god," you listened closer, "fuck, (Y/N)." Your eyes widened. Immediately, a smile appeared on your face without your permission. You bit your lip trying to hold back your laugh. "Ohhhhhh."

You then heard the end of his moans and knew he reached his climax. You put a hand over your mouth still trying to hold back the laughter. Although all of this was making you laugh, you were slightly turned on. The way he moaned was just enough to make your underwear wet.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in your head. You gave a devilish grin to yourself. You tiptoed back to the front door and opened it.

"I'm home!" You shouted and shut the door loudly. You walked over and opened your bedroom door. You found Jack lying down on your bed as if nothing happened. He pretended to be startled.

"Finally, you're home!" Jack exclaimed as he sat up. You silently chuckled to yourself.

"Hey, sexy." You seductively said as you crawled onto his lap. His arms immediately snaked around your waist as you sat on his lap. You then passionately kissed him. He raised his eyebrows after you both pulled away from the kiss.

"Sexy? You've never called me sexy before." He smirked. "Am I just now looking sexy to you?"

"You've always been sexy to me, but right now, you're so fucking sexy and I want you." You said in a low voice trying to be as seductive as you could. You leaned in and kissed his neck multiple times. It must've been working. You felt a poke at your inner thigh and knew it was his boner. "Take off your hoodie." You barely whispered into his ear. Jack wore a confused face until you tried to take off his hoodie. He grabbed your wrist to stop you from what you were doing.

"(Y/N), what are you doing? What has gotten into you?" He asked clearly confused by your actions.

"Jack, I want you so bad. Please." You said before crashing your lips into his and forcefully keeping his head in place. You began to grind on him. He struggled to get out of your grasp.

"(Y/N), stop it! What is the matter with you?" Jack began to shout. You broke down and started laughing onto his shoulder. "What-what are laughing about?" He lowered his voice from last time. You continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Jack," you chuckled between words, "I heard you before I walked in."

"What?" He tried to play dumb.

"I heard you masturbating." You bluntly said.

"What are you talking about?" He continued to act as if he didn't know.

"I walked in about to surprise you that I was home and I heard you moaning." You explained. He still kept a confused look on his face. You playfully slapped his chest. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I am talking about." He tried to keep the act but failed. He looked down and sighed in shame. You noticed his cheeks becoming pink. You chuckled. It was cute.

"Okay, so, you caught me. Was all this really necessary?" He said in defeat. You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes." You said.

"Wait, so does that mean you don't find me sexy?" He asked.

"You're very sexy, Jack." You assured him.

"You promise?" His eyebrows rose again. You nodded. "Pinky swear?" He held up his pinky.

"Pinky swear." You chuckled and tied your pinky to his. A moment of silence passed. "Fuck, (Y/N)!" You mocked. He made an irritated noise with his tongue and reached his hand up to push your head. You laughed as he shook his head. He looked at you and smiled. You both briefly kissed and laid down. It was getting late and you were tired.

You felt Jack's cold arm snake over your torso. "Goodnight, snowflake." He whispered into your ear and kissed your head.

"Goodnight, frosty." You whispered back and smiled as you drifted off into darkness…


	2. Author's Note

Okay, obviously, I've been getting a lot of shit about this story. Mostly, about the fact that I made it 'you' based. I have read so many fanfics on this site that are 'you' based. If this were such a problem, would've removed my story already.

Another thing that seems to be a problem is that this story apparently seems too inappropriate. Duh. I made it rated M for a reason. Plus, I never went into full detail of what happened. All I talked about was moaning and a little bit of grinding. Nothing too extreme.

Please know that I do not care and if you have a problem with this story, just leave it alone. It's literally just a site for fanfiction. You guys act like it's a business.

Get off the computer, you nerds.


End file.
